Fathers and Daughters
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: How will Cal react when Emily is in danger? Are any of the Lightman Institute staff safe? Can Gillian keep him on the right track when those he loves most are in danger? Follows on from my previous Lie to Me* stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me* if I did there would be a new series on screen by now! Anyway, no copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred.**

**Nightmare.**

Cal groaned as the cries of a teething baby could be heard in the next room. He was exhausted but had no idea what time it was, only that Laura was determined to let all the adults know she was upset at the idea of her back teeth being cut. He swung his legs out of bed as he heard Gillian trying to sooth the six month old baby.

"You ok?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"We're fine." Gillian smiled as she placed the baby in her crib. Laura blinked sleepily as she succumbed to sleep. Cal couldn't help but smile, the baby girl was the image of her mother. He wrapped his arms around Gillian from behind and stared at the little girl with the same curly hair as her sister and the same eyes as her mother.

"She's like you." He kissed her neck. "The more I look at her, the more I see you. Thank God."

"Cal." She smiled slightly as she rested her head back against his chest.

"Now." Cal addressed the baby. "Your mum 'ere. She needs 'er sleep. Now, I've given up on the idea of beauty sleep a long time ago as you can probably tell but please just let us 'ave a bit of rest. Emily will be home on the weekend and I reckon she'll want to see us all on top form rather than a bunch of sleep deprived zombies."

"Cal, she isn't teething on purpose."

"I know." He kissed her bare shoulder. "I know, poor kid. But come on you. Back to bed. While she's sleeping."

"Cal." Gillian raised an eyebrow as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"The baby monitor is on. You are exhausted." He kissed her gently on the lips before ushering her back to the bedroom. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so contented. He was married to his best friend, the woman he had been in love with for as long as he could remember, his oldest daughter was studying at a local university and his youngest was the happiest little girl he knew. He was even getting on with Zoe, which was a first since she had married the idiot she had been dating for months.

"But." He smiled against her skin as she closed her eyes. "Cal?"

"Um?"

"I don't think I'm all that tired right now."

"No?" He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"No." Gillian smiled as he took her hand and kissed the palm.

"It's late. You should be in bed." He smirked as he ushered her into the bedroom.

########################

Emily closed her eyes. Two more days and she would be home. It was only two more days. She wiped angrily at the tears that were running down her cheeks, wincing as she hit the bruise there. Shaking her head she pushed herself up from the floor. Swallowing hard she knew Cal was going to freak when he saw her. No amount of make up would cover the bruises. She thought about getting her room mate to cut her hair to hide the bruises but she knew that wouldn't work. Sniffing back more tears she bit the bullet. There was no way she could wait for another two days before she saw her dad and Gillian. Shaking slightly she picked up her cell phone and pressed speed dial, knowing that she'd be waking her parents. At that moment she didn't care, she just needed her dad.

"Em?" She heard her father half yawn.

"Dad."

"What is it?" He was instantly awake as Gillian pushed herself into a sitting position. "Emily?" He closed his eyes as he heard his daughter try not to cry. "Em, luv."

"Can you come get me? Please. Now I mean? Can you?" She dissolved into tears as Cal agreed.

"I'm on my way. Are you hurt? Has someone done something? Emily?"

"I." She paused as she felt the relief wash over her. "I'm so sorry. Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"No." Cal threw his pants on as he spoke. Gillian was already out of bed and getting dressed as he spoke. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm on my way Sweetheart. Just stay there. I wont be long." He hung up once Emily agreed to stay in her dorm room until he got there.

"Cal?" Gillian bit her bottom lip as she thought of the teenager she considered a daughter.

"She needs me."

"Of course she does." Gillian stepped nearer to him. "I'll get the baby, we can be there in."

"No." Cal touched her hand. "I'm bringing Emily home. I don't care what has happened. Well, obviously I care but that uni can swing if they think she's going back there if something has happened to her." He grabbed his jacket. "Stay 'ere, I need to know you and Laura are safe. Tell Torres she is to take my ten am meeting with that woman from the court. If Zoe calls play dumb until I know more."

"Of course I will." She followed him down the staircase, careful that they didn't wake the baby. "Cal." She touched his hand.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Be careful. Please. Emily needs you in one piece." She touched his face as he nodded. "I need you. Just be careful."

"Gill." He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt her touch his face.

"Bring her home. Bring our girl home."

He nodded before kissing her cheek and leaving the house to go to his oldest child.

#########################

A/N wasn't going to write anymore Lie to Me* stories but this wouldn't leave me. What do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**Drive.**

Gillian stared at the phone on the bedside table, willing it to ring. Cal had been gone for a little over an hour and she was beginning to get nervous. Emily was not the sort of teenager to overact. She had never been the type of young woman to get hysterical over anything. Sighing she wandered towards her daughter's bedroom and prayed Zoe didn't call before Cal did. She had no idea what she was going to say to Cal's first wife if she did.

#############

"Emily." Cal muttered as his car hit the freeway. He was worried sick. His daughter was a sensible girl and one of the few people who could easily read him. She was not the type to cry down the phone and he couldn't remember when she had last referrred to him as Daddy. Shaking his head he pushed his foot to the accelerator hoping he could get there before anything else happened.

##################

Everything ached. That was the one thing Emily could focus on. She ached everywhere and everytime she moved something else started hurting. Sighing heavily she forced herself onto her feet and grabbed her backbag and sat on her bed. Cal had told her to stay where she was and that was exactly what she was intending to do. She glanced at the clock on the wall wondering how much longer she was going to have to wait. Sniffing slightly she reached out for her cell phone, hoping that there was someone at home.

#########################

"Seriously?" Eli laughed as he walked in past Heidi's desk.

"Seriously." Ria met his eye as she sipped her coffee. Heidi shook her head and went back to her paperwork. The younger members of the Lightman Group were a mystery to her at times. It seemed the rest of the world could see how crazy they were about each other, but each was too stubborn to do anything about it. Smiling slightly she realised that description could be applied to another couple that worked there. She picked up the ringing phone as Ria continued berating Eli about something.

"Dr Foster?" Heidi frowned as she heard the other woman on the end of the line. "No, no problem. I'll tell her." Heidi waved at Torres as Gillian thanked her and hung up.

##############

Cal swerved in and out of traffic as he reached the university where Emily had been studying since the Fall. He was desperate to get to her and couldn't help but blame himself. She was his little girl. There was no way he should have allowed her to go away from home. He swore as he avoided an SUV that had swerved out into the lane infront of him.

#############

Gillian answered the phone on the second ring as Laura stared at her. The baby seemed to know something was going on but clearly had no idea what had got the adults so upset.

"Emily." Gillian stated as she paced the room. The baby looked at the phone as Gillian spoke, clearly recognising Emily's name. "Are you ok?"

"Gillian." Emily sniffed as she drew her knees up to her chest. "Is my Dad?"

"He left the minute you hung up. He's on his way." Gillian smiled as she heard her step daughter sigh in relief.

"You ok? Laura?" Emily asked as Gillian looked at the baby.

"Don't worry about us." Gillian sat down. "Cal wont be long. Emily, what happened?" The silence on the end of the line was deafening as Gillian waited for the teenager to answer. She knew that the silence said more than Emily ever could have put into words.

"I'm ok." Emily sighed. "I'll be ok."

"I know you will." Gillian stared at the wall as she listened. She felt sick at the monotone of Emily's voice. It scared her more than she imagined. All she could do was hope Cal got to her before it was too late.

#######################

A/N Just a very short update. More soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Arrival.**

Cal threw the car into the univeristy campus carpark as he watched a group of teenage girls walk towards him. He was relieved to recognise at least one of the girls as one from Emily's course. He yelled out the window as one girl rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"Sophie! Sophie!"

"Hey Dr Lightman." She smiled as she realised who it was. "You here for Emily?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You know where she is?" He watched the pretty teenager for any sign she was being untruthful. He narrowed his eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. For a moment he couldn't help but feel sad at how young she was.

"She hasn't been around much the last day or so. I assumed she was sick or something."

"Yeah." Cal nodded. He could see the teenager was nervous but she wasn't lying. That was at least one good thing. He paused as she stepped back.

"Is she ok?"

"I hope so." Cal shook his head. "I really hope so."

############################

Gillian picked up the baby as she heard Emily begin to cry again on the other end of the phone. She felt more useless than she had ever done before.

"Emily, Cal should be there any minute now."

"I know." Emily sniffed.

"What happened Em? I really wish you'd tell me."

"I'm ok." Emily sighed. Both women knew she was lying. "I am going to be ok."

"I know you are honey." Gillian hugged Laura to her as she listened to her step daughter. "But we need to know what happened."

"It was all my fault." Emily closed her eyes. "I should never have gone to that stupid party. I never should have gone there."

"Ok." Gillian paused. "What makes you say that?"

"I." Emily began sobbing as she heard the knock on the door. "I think my dad is here."

"Ok." Gillian almost sighed in relief "But I am not hanging up until I know you are with your father."

"Ok." Emily pushed herself up from the bed as she heard Cal call her name.

"That's him." Gillian smiled as she spoke. "Come home Sweetheart. We can fix everything once you are home. I promise." Gillian hung up the phone as Laura stared at her. She knew the baby knew something was wrong. Gillian shook her head as she sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes, hoping Cal was not going to fly off the handle when he saw his oldest child.

##################

Loker stared at his computer screen as he tried to make sense of the video footage he had been working on with Ria. He was bored out of his brain staring at the same images again and again but he knew he had missed something. He just had no idea what.

"Hey."

"Hi." He raised an eyebrow as Heidi smiled at him from the doorway.

"Dr Foster called. She isn't coming in today. You are to take her 11 am meeting. Torres is to take Dr Lightman's 10 am with the FBI. Ben called too. He's coming by after lunch." She stepped back as Eli groaned.

"Why?"

"Personal business. I asked if Laura is ok but she didn't say alot. I'll tell Torress too." She slipped out of his office as he groaned slightly. The appointment with the businessman from the computer company was not something he was relishing, especially when everyone knew the executive preferred dealing with Gillian whenever he could. Sighing heavily he shut down the computer and went off in search of Ria. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

##############

A/N Just a short chapter. More soon. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. Thank you for all the support with this story.**

**Arrival.**

Emily closed her eyes in relief as she heard her father call her name through the closed dorm room door. There was no way she was going to be able to tell him everything that had happened but at least she was going to be safe. Getting to her feet she was suddenly aware Gillian had hung up the other end. She had been on the phone for nearly thirty minutes but had no idea of the time.

"Em? Come on luv. It's me." Cal stared at the bottom of the closed door as he spoke. He was desperate to see his oldest child but terrified of what he might see.

"Hi." Emily sniffed as she opened the door. "Thanks. For coming to get me."

"Emily." He touched her face as she winced. "I will always come to get you. You know that."

She nodded once before closing her eyes. Cal took the opportunity to really look at her for the first time. The bruise around her left eye looked new, the marks on her neck painful. He took a deep breath before pulling her into his arms and letting the teenager cry. He had never been so angry in his life. Someone had put their hands on his child. Someone had hit her. There was no way he was going to rest until he found out who it was.

#########################

"Hi Ben." Heidi smiled as the FBI agent walked towards her. She couldn't help but blush slightly as he reached her.

"Hi." He returned the smile. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You?"

"Now I've seen you." He smiled slightly as he stepped past her to grab her holdall from the bed. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Emily sighed, glad that he hadn't pushed her for answers just yet. She wanted to go home before she had to deal with what happened. The last thing she wanted to do was be reminded of what had gone on in the place that it happened. That and the fact that her father was likely to go off the handle if he was in close proximity to where she was attacked.

"Right then." He turned to face her. "How about we go home?"

"Great idea." She smiled. "Dad?"

"Yes luv?" He looked at her seriously for the first time since she had started talking. For the first time he realised she was more angry than frightened.

"I am not coming back here. I can go to college near home. I never want to come back here again."

"I was 'oping you would say that." He smiled as he rested his arm around her shoulders. "Any stuff you can't bring with you today I'll get Loker to help me collect in a day or so. No problem."

"What are we going to tell Mom? You know she really wanted me to study here" Emily's eyes were wide as Cal realised she was focusing on the practicalities rather than what she was feeling. He was terrified to think what she wasn't telling him and prayed that she was going to confide in Gillian if she couldn't talk to him.

"Zoe will have to accept you are 18 and can make your own choices in life. She wants the best for you, same as I do. It just isn't 'ere. Is it?"

"No." Emily sighed as she rested her head on her dad's shoulder. "No, I don't think it is."

#############################

"What is going on with those two?" Loker smiled as Ria stared out of the office door to where Ben and Heidi were talking quietly. It seemed the receptionist and the FBI liasion were getting more and more friendly since her divorce had been finalised after Christmas.

"Dunno." Loker answered honestly. "But what I do know."

"What?" Ria turned to him, suddenly more interested than ever.

"Is that whatever it is, it is none of our business."

"You." Ria smiled. "Are no fun."

"That is not what you told me last night." Ria blushed as she turned her attention back to the facial recognition programme she had been working on ready for her meeting with the FBI. She shook her head knowing if she wasn't ready for the meeting she would be in deep trouble with Cal and Gillian when they got back to work.

#######################

Laura smiled as Gillian placed her on her favourite play mat. She grabbed for the teddy bear Loker had bought her a few months earlier when he had returned from a trip. She smiled as she remembered him buying one for Emily too, just so she wouldn't feel pushed out. It had been a joke but Gillian had appreciated the sentiment and she knew Emily had too. Sighing heavily she watched her daughter as she tried to reach for a rag doll.

"Here you go pumpkin." She smiled as she handed her the toy. Laura toppled back and laughed. Sitting unaided was still a work in progress. "Emily will be home soon." Gillian sighed as she glanced at the clock. Laura looked at the door as if expecting her big sister to appear immediately.

"Soon." Gillian sighed as she tried to imagine the state Emily may be in. Her own experiences at university hadn't been great. She didn't want Emily to be in the same situation. Smiling sadly she realised that she wasn't going to be. Emily had Cal. She wasn't on her own, not like she had been as a young woman. She closed her eyes for a second as she tried not to cry in front of her daughter. There was no way she was going to let the little girl see how upset she was.

###############################

"Em." Cal pulled the car out of the university car park as she rested her head against the car seat. Glad to be going home at last.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to talk to me but if you want to."

"I know." She smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Have you seen a doctor? The marks on your neck look pretty serious." Cal kept his eyes on the road. The last thing he wanted was for her to be able to read him as easily as he knew she could.

"No." Emily swallowed hard. "No, I'm fine. Honestly, now I'm going home I know I will be fine."

Cal nodded, knowing that was all his daughter was going to tell him for the moment. Instead he concentrated on trying to keep his thoughts on the road rather than on the scum that had hurt his daughter and what he would like to do with them. All he wanted to do was get home to Gillian and the baby knowing she would make him see sense and keep him, and the family from falling apart.

##############################

A/N More soon. Bit angsty in this chapter but there is light at the end of the tunnel for our favourite human lie detectors. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Being Fine**

Gillian stood as she heard Cal's car pull up outside the house. She knew the sound of the engine anywhere. Ringing her hands together she glanced at Laura who was sleeping soundly on the sofa.

"They're home." She watched as the baby seemed to smile slightly in her sleep.

####################

"Dad?" Emily spoke for the first time since they had left the univeristy. Cal raised an eyebrow as he killed the engine.

"Yeah Luv?"

"What do I tell Gillian?" Emily's voice was small, nothing like the fiesty, confident teenager he knew. Cal sighed heavily.

"How about we go in. Make a fuss of the baby and tell Gillian that you are glad you're home. You know something, Em?"

"What?"

"Gillian loves you as if you were 'er own kid. Not many people have stepmum's like that. She just sees you as Laura's big sister. She loves you the same as Zoe does, the same as I do." He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Hey," He pulled her into a hug as Emily screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry." She hugged him to her as she buried her head in his shirt. "Dad."

"Enough of that." He pulled back and held her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, I dunno about you but I am starving. Some of us ain't eaten today."

"Sorry." Emily sniffed as she wiped a hand over her eyes. "I."

"Right, come on." He opened the car door as Emily looked up at her childhood home and left the car.

##########################

"Loker." Torres stood in the doorway of the cube with her hands on her hips. He knew the look. He smiled smugly as he continued setting up the room for the interview he was due to conduct later that afternoon.

"Are you helping?" He raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.

"No."

"Then?"

"You know there is something going on with Ben and Heidi."

"So you say." Eli fought the urge to laugh. "I am not a gossip. I couldn't possibly comment."

"So there is something." Ria held his gaze as he stepped towards her.

"I know." He stood right in front of her as she held her ground. "That my three o clock interview is going to be ruined if I don't get this place ready in time. So, either help me or go and do your own work."

"There is something going on. I know there is."

"Well, ask her."

"I can't ask her!" Ria narrowed her eyes as Eli laughed.

"Women!"

"You are insufferable. I am going to get a coffee."

"Bye." He smiled as he watched her as she turned back to look at him. He smiled as she shook her head and walked back towards her office.

################################

"Hi." Gillian stepped into the hall as Cal closed the front door. She was almost sick with nerves as she waited for her stepdaughter to face her.

"Hi." Emily smiled slightly as Cal leant back against the door. "Where's Laura?"

"Sleeping. She's teething, trust me we haven't slept in a week." Gillian watched as Cal half smiled. He stayed quiet as Gillian realised he was trying to read the scene in front of him. She knew he had never really been able to read her, she was his blind spot but she also knew he could never be completely objective when it came to either of his daughters.

"Right." Emily folded her arms as Gillian stepped towards her.

"Oh Emily." She hugged the teenager to her as the flood gates finally opened as the tears fell. Cal sniffed quietly before stepping into the kitchen as Gillian held Emily at ams length. "Honey, I think you and I need to have a talk." She ushered the younger woman into the living room as Cal rested his hands on the kitchen table and tried not to think of what could have happened to get his oldest child so upset.

##############################

"Heidi!" Ria smiled as the older woman raised an eyebrow. "How are you?"

"Fine." Heidi kept her eyes on the computer screen in front of her. "What do you want Ria?"

"Nothing." Ria smiled "I just."

"Want to know what is going on between myself and Ben." Heidi smirked as Ria's eyes widened. "Girl, I've worked here long enough to have learnt a few things. And I know you."

"I"

"It is none of your business, he is my friend. I am allowed to have friends?"

"Of course." Ria watched as the dark haired woman laughed before returning to her typing. She had a feeling she was going to regret having this conversation when Eli found out.

################

Emily curled her feet underneath her as Gillian placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of her. Laura slept peacefully as the two women stared at their mugs.

"Cal's gone to the office."

"Ok." Emily sighed.

"So? You know he wont rest until he knows what you aren't telling us. I think you need to tell someone too." She tilted her head to the side as Emily nodded.

"My friend, Lucy has parties most Fridays in her dorm. And I mean they are parties!"

"I can see what you mean." Gillian smiled. "When I was in college, there was a guy who was the same. Every weekend without fail."

"I mean Lucy knows how to party." Emily hugged her knees to her as she spoke.

"And you went to her latest?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "I wasn't going to go. I'd never been before. But some girls from my psych class wer going so I tagged along. I wasn't drunk."

"It doesn't matter if you were."

"I'm eighteen. I can't even buy alcohol legally until I'm 21."

"But?" Gillian didn't want to push her but she knew from experience that there was no way she was going to just tell her. She already knew Cal was thinking the worst.

"There were some guys there that I sort of knew." She stared into space. "I swear I didn't have anything to drink."

"I believe you." Gillian sighed as the younger woman closed her eyes.

"There was this guy, Liam. He'd already asked me out but I said I wasn't interested. And I didn't lead him on. I am not like that. But he had been drinking. You could really smell it on his breath. You know?"

Gillian nodded. Glad that Cal had left them alone to talk she tried not to think about what she was about to hear. The story mimiked her own nightmare at a university party almost twenty years earlier that she was begining to feel sick at the emotions Emily's story was causing.

"I know."

"I told him. I was not going to dance with him. Or do anything else with him. His friends were there and just laughed. He was really angry and he stormed off."

"He hit you."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Emily." Gillian leant forward. "This Liam, he hit you."

"Yes."

"The marks on your neck?"

"I went outside, it is always really hot and stuffy in Lucy's place. So I wanted air. He was waiting for me and grabbed me. I thought he was going to kill me. I really thought he was." Emily avoided Gillian's eyes as the older woman covered her hand with her own.

"Did he?"

"No." Emily looked at the floor. She knew what her step mother was trying to ask. "I thought he was going to. He had his hands everywhere. But I fought back." Emily smiled slightly as she looked up and met her gaze. "Those karate lessons I went to when I was little paid off."

"Oh Emily." Gillian pulled her into her arms and hugged her as both women cried. "You aren't going back there."

"I don't want to. Dad said he was going to ask Eli to pick up my things."

"We'll arrange something. But you're home. That's the most important thing. You're home."

"I am not going to the police."

"Em." Gillian pulled back.

"No. He scared me and hit me. I got away."

"Ok." Gillian sighed. "Ok."

Neither women knew Cal was already home. He stood in the hallway listening to two of the most important women in his life as a tear slipped down his cheek. He closed his eyes as he fought the urge to drive back to the campus and find the man that had hurt Emily. Instead he remained silent in the doorway as Gillian got up, leaving a now sleeping Emily on the sofa opposite her little sister.

"Hey."

"Gill."

"Come here." Gillian hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. "She is going to be fine. You know that. She can go to school here and work with us. It'll be fine." Cal held her tightly as she ran her hand through his short hair.

"Yeah."

"Don't do this Cal. Do not make this about revenge. It's about looking after her now."

"I know." Cal sighed. "You're right. I know."

#########################

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine. Why was Lie to Me* cancelled?**

**A Time to Move On?**

Cal walked into the Lightman Institute to see Heidi sat typing away at her desk, a mug of coffee on the desk next to her keyboard. It was obvious the receptionist was engrossed in the file she was typing as he approached her desk.

"Good morning Dr Lightman."

"'Ello, Heidi luv." He smiled as he perched on the edge of her desk. "See the place managed without me."

"Just." She rolled her eyes, she knew he pretended not to care what happened to the place but she had known him long enough to know when he was lying. "Is everything ok? I mean, it's not my place to say."

"Yeah." Cal sighed. "Yeah, now I think it is. Emily is going to be spending some time here over the summer. Could you?"

"I'll keep an eye on her." Heidi smiled. She knew not to push for further details. It seemed you didn't have to be an expert in body language or reading people to know when Cal was worried sick about his oldest child. "It'll be good to have the company."

Cal smiled, he knew Heidi had known his daughter most of her life and would never do anything to upset the teenager.

"You seen Loker this morning?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "He was with Torres in the Cube. Something about the 11am appointment."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Thanks." He nodded to Heidi and ran towards the Cube knowing he would soon have some explaining to do.

###############################################################

Gillian smiled slightly as she put the mug of coffee in front of her step daughter. Emily smiled wearily. She was exhausted but glad to be home.

"Where's Laura?"

"Sleeping." Gillian sighed.

Emily smiled. Laura's teething seemed to be causing her Dad and stepmum more sleepless nights than they had ever had before. Gilian yawned before she took a sip of her own drink.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to the office. Something he had to sort out with Eli." Gillian sipped her drink as Emily frowned. She knew there was something her stepmum wasn't telling her. She had been reading people for as long as she could remember, she knew when people were telling the truth or not. Unlike with her father she didn't have Gillian as her blindspot.

"Ok." Emily sighed. "Ok."

################

"Hey Loker." Cal yelled as he marched towards the younger man.

"What?"

"You fancy helping the boss out."

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't a question?" Eli raised an eyebrow as Cal smirked.

"Because, you son are not as thick as you look."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as Torres smirked.

"Emily has moved home. Now, I ain't going to go into details but I need a hand to get her stuff back to mine."

"Can't Emily help?"

"Nah." Cal narrowed his eyes. "She ain't going back there."

"Is everything alright?" Torres turned to face both men as Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Nah, not really but I don't want to upset Emily any more than she has been and I am not making her go back there." He stared at Torres as if daring her to argue. The younger woman nodded before turning back to her work convinced that she was not going to get any further information from her boss. Loker held his gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, ok. For Emily, not you."

"Thanks." Cal smiled before walking towards his office. "Be ready in ten minutes."

##########################

A/N More soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**A New Start?**

Emily pulled her hair back from her face as she stared in the mirror. The bruises on her neck had faded from an ugly purple to a yellowish green that would almost be covered with make up if she needed to cover them up. Sighing heavily she dreaded to think what the conversation with Zoe was going to be like. Her mother had always wanted her to go to Law School when all she really wanted to do was study human psychology.

"Hi Mom." She practiced. "No I am not ok. Something happened at university and I am never going back there. No I don't want to have the police involved. I just want to be at home with Dad and Gillian and Laura." She sighed heavily. "Oh crap, she's going to freak out."

"No she isn't." Gillian smiled as she stepped into the bedroom. "Do you want me to speak to her?"

"I." Emily closed her eyes. "Thanks, but I think I should. She's away until next weekend and if I've already enrolled in classes here she can't really say anything."

"You are nineteen. What you do is up to you."

"Gillian."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Emily, I will talk to her if you want me to."

"No. Thanks. I need to face her. There are some things you can't run away from."

############

Eli drove in silence as Cal stared out of the side window, clearly agitated. Eli really wanted to ask why they were driving to Emily's old dorm when she was home for the duration. He knew something had happened to the teenager but he knew better than to ask her father who was clearly still stewing over what he had found out.

"Loker."

"Yeah?"

"You think you'll ever have kids? You know, when you grow up?"

"Yeah." Eli smiled slightly. "I'd like to."

"Think about it. Think about what you would do if someone hurt your daughter."

"Is that what this is about? Someone hurt Emily?" He could already feel the anger burning in the pit of his stomach. The thought anyone could hurt his young friend deliberately made him feel sick.

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do?"

"Go to her old room. Get what's left of her stuff and go home." Cal closed his eyes. "That's what I told Foster."

"Right." Eli nodded as he turned the car into the university campus. "So, what are we here to do?"

"Exactly what I said."

"And if we meet the scum that hurt her?"

"I dunno." Cal sighed. "I really dunno."

"You do know who hurt her? What they did?"

"I saw the bruises." Cal glared at the road as Eli pulled the car into the carpark.

"Bruises?" He hadn't seen her since she had arrived home. He glared at Cal as the older man sighed, he looked heartbroken.

"Yeah. She called me to come fetch her so I did. She wont tell me much but she is covered in bruises. I am hoping she'll talk to Foster when we are 'ere. God, I'd be happy if she talks to Torres."

"What about Zoe?"

"She's away. Something with work or the idiot she married. I wasn't really listening. Anyway the point is. She isn't 'ere."

"Ok." Eli nodded, knowing the attorney had barely spoken to her ex husband since she had remarried the man known to everyone at the Lightman Group as the 'Idiot'. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Cal nodded as he opened the car door. "Come on then." He waved a hand dramatically towards the building he had collected his oldest daughter from less than a week earlier. Eli sighed heavily knowing he was never going to find out anything else from his boss. He just silently hoped he wouldn't cross paths with the person that had hurt his young friend. he didn't know how Cal would react if they did.

###############

A/N more soon. Sorry for delay in updating. Is anyone reading this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. I do not own Lie to Me***

**Confrontation.**

"Is this it?" Eli asked as he pulled the small car into the univeristy campus. Cal nodded once before staring out of the passenger side window. He really wanted to leave Emily's belongings behind. She didn't really need half the things she had taken to university with her. Griting his teeth he got out of the car as a bunch of teenager walked past.

"Hi." A pretty brunette smiled at him as Eli walked around the car.

"'ello luv." Cal nodded briefly.

"You're Emily Lightman's Dad." The teenager stated as the others in her group wandered off leaving her talking to two strange men.

"Yeah." Cal narrowed his eyes. The girl had to be about the same age as Emily. She was nervous. There was something in her eyes that made him think she was not telling him something.

"Is she ok?" Eli glanced at his boss as the teenager talked.

"She's at home." Cal answered as he tilted his head. Eli immediately knew his boss was reading the teenager. "You know her?"

"We're in the same psych class."

"Right."

"And you would be?" Eli asked.

"Ellen Morgan. Look, is she ok? After what happened?"

"Like I said, she's at home." Cal stepped forward. Eli felt the familar sense of fear in his guts. He was certain Cal was going to terrify Emily's classmate.

"Good." Ellen smiled. "I told her she should call you. Will you tell her we are missing her?"

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "What exactly happened?"

"She hasn't told you?"

"Would I be asking if she had?"

"Look." Ellen sighed. "She's top of all her classes here. So bright it's scary but she doesn't mix that well. She hardly ever goes out. When she did I think the guys saw it as a chance to make fun of her. It was my idea to go to that stupid party. I am really sorry."

"Sorry?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I should never have persuaded her. But I knew she liked him."

"Liked who?" Cal's voice was dangerously low. Ellen glanced at Eli, knowing that she was cornered. She would have to tell him. Part of her wanted to tell him what she knew Emily hadn't but another part of her wanted to keep Emily's confidence.

"Dr Lightman."

"Ellen." Cal looked away for a moment. "You know something had happened. Who hurt my daughter?"

"I can't tell you everything." She sighed. "I wasn't there. I had too much to drink and I left."

"Ok." Eli smiled kindly, he could see the girl was telling the truth. "Where was the party?"

###############################

"Oh, Ria?" Heidi rose from her desk as she heard the young woman walk in the building.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Dr Lightman called. You are to take his 11 am meeting with Ben. He's had to go and get some of Emily's things."

"What about Foster?"

"She's with Emily and Laura." Heidi sighed as Ria raised an eyebrow. It seemed neither Lightman or Foster had been around much since Emily had suddenly left university. She began to think Eli had been right. Emily hadn't flunked out like she thought the teenager had. Something had happened.

"Ok." She sighed. "11 am, Ben."

"Yeah." Heidi smiled. "He'll be here at 11." Ria shook her head before heading towards the Cube.

####################

"Emily?" Gillian sat on the end of Emily's bed watching her step daughter shove some things in her purse.

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me." She watched as the teenager's eyes grew wide. "If you want to. I am capable of not telling your father things. And on the plus side he can't read me. Not really."

"He says you are his blind spot." Emily smiled at the memory. "He told me that when you were dating that other guy. The one that lied to you."

"Dave."

"Yeah, him."

Gillian rolled her eyes, she knew Cal had disliked the man on sight. From the moment she had met him until the moment Cal's suspicions had been confirmed.

"Emily." Gillian frowned as her step daughter turned sharply, the collar of her sweater falling away to reveal a bruised shoulder. "You need to tell someone what happened. Maybe not me, your Mom or Cal but you need to tell someone."

"Not the police."

"Ok." Gillian smiled slightly. "Not if you don't want to. A counselor?"

"No." Emily snapped. "I am not going into therapy."

"Fine." Gillian looked at the floor for a moment. "Who?"

"You wont hate me? If I tell you? You wont hate me? I mean." Emily closed her eyes as she stopped talking mid sentance.

"Of course I wont hate you. I never could." Gillian rested a hand on her step daughter's hand.

"But."

"Emily, I can't hate you. Not even if I wanted to."

"I was at this party."

#######################################

A/N More soon. Sorry for the delay in updating. Next time Cal goes home. More Cal/Gillian and we may finally find out what happened to Emily. Constructive reviews are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating.**

**Truth will out?**

Emily closed her eyes as she stared at the wall. She knew that if she started talking she may not stop. At home, away from the memories and the constant reminders she knew she was able to keep herself safe. There was no need to worry her Dad or Gillian with the truth or the danger she knew she was in.

"Party?" Gillian asked quietly. She had only her own memories of university parties to go on but she knew not much would have changed in the last twenty years.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to go. Ellen, a girl from my psych class was going. She kept on until I agreed."

"You didn't want to go?"

"Not really." Emily shrugged her shoulders. "But it was a Thurday night. I knew Dad was coming to collect me on the weekend and I had no classes on Friday." Emily paused, suddenly unsure of whether to go on with her story.

"Emily." Gillian smiled slightly. "You know you don't have to tell me." She touched Emily's hand lightly. Emily nodded.

"I know." She returned the smile as her eyes filled with tears. "I guess I need to tell someone."

##############

Cal heaved the last of the cardboard boxes into his arms. He knew Emily didn't really need half the things she had taken to university with her. He made a mental note to ask her about decluttering as soon as the current crisis was over.

"Are you gonna talk to Ellen again?" Eli grunted as he held the door open and tried to hold on to the door. He was certain he was going to be fired for breaking the contents of the box. Cal stared at the floor for a second before shaking his head.

"No."

"But."

"No. I trust Emily." He raised his eyes to meet Eli. "She'll tell me or Gill when she is ready. Not before. I aint gonna break her trust." He pushed past the younger man determined to get back to his family as quickly as possible.

################

"I am going home." Ria announced. Heidi nodded blindly, her nose in the filling cabinet behind her desk. "Heidi? Earth to Heidi? You know, I never thought I would hear myself say it but I will be glad when they are back here. Eli, Lightman and Foster."

"They have been married nearly six months but you still refer to her as Foster?" Heidi laughed before turning to her. "And I heard you. I was just focused on what I was doing."

"Yeah, right." Ria laughed as she threw her purse over her shoulder. "I am going home."

"So you say." Heidi laughed.

"Have a good time tonight, with Ben." Ria smirked as Heidi blushed, she had no idea the rest of the Lightman Institute knew about her affair with the friendly FBI agent.

"Thanks." Heidi blushed. Ria laughed before turning on her heel and marching out in to the night.

###############

Gillian stared at the cell phone on the coffee table. It had been a long and tiring day. She was relieved Laura and Emily had slept for the last hour, but knew there was no way she was going to be able to get some sleep. At least not until Cal came home. Closing her eyes she rested her head on one hand, remembering the young girl she had been at Emily's age and knew there was no way she would have coped as well as Emily was. The curly haired teenager was determined to return to studying and was determined to maker her life at the Lightman Institute. She couldn't help but smile, knowing Cal would be delighted she intended to stay near home. She had no idea how Zoe would react.

"Oh." She groaned as the cell phone sprang to life. The screen indicated a text message had arrived. She picked up the phone, before realising it was Emily's phone.

_"Daddy's girl. You can run but I no where u r. Sleep tight."_

Gillian threw the phone on the couch. It wasn't over. Whatever happened to Emily was still a treat. The anger began to overwhelm her. Shaking her head she picked up her own phone.

"Cal? It's me. Ring me when you get this message. I have to talk to you."

#############################

A/N dun dun dun. More soon, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine and thankyou for all the kind reviews.**

**Protection**?

Gillian stared at the abandoned cell phone. There had been no other texts but the number had been one she didn't recognise. For a moment she wondered why Emily hadn't entered it her phone or how someone she didn't know had got her step daughter's number.

"Oh Emily." She whispered before glancing at the clock and wishing Cal was home soon.

#############

Eli drove in silence. Cal had barely said a word since they had left the univeristy campus. He knew better than to try to get his boss to talk when he clearly didn't want to. The Freeway was quiet which meant they had an easier drive home. He shook his head sadly thinking they should have been home much earlier than they were going to be. He didn't like the thought of Emily being so scared she had left the university or the fact that Gillian was alone with the two girls. He knew he was being irrational, he had no idea why they had missed so much work or why. A glance at Cal told him there was no point in asking, his boss was just as eager to get home as he was.

##################

Gillian walked through the house, checking everything was locked. She knew she was being paranoid but the fact whoever had attacked Emily now knew she was at home and what her phone number was terrifed her. She knew there was no way she was going to wake the teenager. Emily had barely slept since the weekend, there was no way Gillian was going to disturb her now. Walking into Laura's room she closed the door quietly before checking the windows and the baby monitor. Laura rolled over and grabbed her teddy bear while Gillian watched. The baby girl clearly had no idea her mother was in the room and slept on peacefully.

"Sleep well, Angel." Gillian muttered before brushing the baby's hair away from her face and slipping out the room. She leaned against the wall, grabbed Emily's cell phone from her pocket. Reading the message again she shuddered, forcing herself not to cry. There was no way she was going to let anyone touch either of her daughters. She wiped angrily at her face as the lock in the front door clicked. Freezing for a second she tried to think whether she had set the deadbolt. Hearing the familiar footfall and the sound of someone swearing under his breath made her smile.

"Cal" She breathed as she almost ran down the stairs.

"Let me in." He grumbled, aware that the extra security he had insisted Eli and Ben helped install after Gillian had been attacked while babysitting Ava meant he wouldn't be able to get in his own house unless either Emily or Gillian answered the door. He couldn't help the nerves building in his stomach now that he couldn't get in the house.

"Sorry." Gillian fumbled with the lock. She could picture the look on Cal's face on the other side of the door. Cal closed his eyes, trying to fight the urge to break down the door to get to her.

"Gill?"

"It's ok." She met his eyes briefly as the door opened. Cal stepped toward her and kissed her cheek.

"How can it be ok when you are shaking?" He held her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Gill?" He kissed her hair, more frightened than he had been when he had been trying to get in his own house.

"Did you get my message? I left you a message asking you to call me."

"Nah, sorry. I havn't checked my phone." He whispered into her hair. "You ok? What happened?"

"Emily spoke to me. She told me what happened."

"Right." Cal closed his eyes.

"And then, then." Gill buried her face in Cal's shirt, unable to take much more. She was terrified for Emily and knew Cal was going to go crazy.

"Where is she?"

"In bed. So's Laura. And she is actually sleeping so I suggest we let her rest."

"Good idea." Cal kissed her hair a second time before releasing her. "What is it?"

"She was so scared. I've never seen anyone so scared. She thought it would change the way we look at her."

"Well, that's just daft." Cal frowned, he had always found it impossible to read Gill. She was his blind spot in so many ways. Shaking his head he watched as she drew in a deep breath.

"She was dead on her feet. Anyway, ten minutes after she finally went to sleep this happened." She handed him the cell phone.

"She seen it?"

"No."

He read the text message again before almost throwing the phone onto the sofa. He didn't know whether to be scared or watched him pace the room, knowing that there was no way she was going to be able to calm him down. Not when Emily was still in danger.

"Make sure everything is locked up. I'll ring Ben. This is over. I'll make damn sure it is." He watched as Gillian covered her face, exhausted and terrified. "C'm 'ere." He pulled her back into his arms. "No one is going to touch any of my girls again. I promise." Gillian closed her eyes as he held her, feeling more nervous as she had been since the text message had arrived. She knew Laura and Emily were going to be safe. She knew Cal was determined to keep them safe but she just had a feeling the cost was going to be higher than either of them knew.

#####################

A/N more soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. Real life has been getting in the way.**

**Cost?**

Ben sat on the edge of the sofa staring at the small cell phone in his hand. He had listened to Gillian and Cal for the last ten minutes without saying anything. He knew Cal was begining to become agited. He knew the pacing was never really a good sign.

"So, Emily complain of anyone at school hassling her?"

"No." Cal glanced at Gillian as she shook her head.

"You spoke to her mom?"

"No." Cal sighed. "Emily asked us not to. Got to respect the kid's wishes. She ain't a baby." Cal closed his eyes as they heard a slight cough coming from the doorway.

"Dad is right." Emily snapped as Gillian bit her bottom lip. "I don't want my mom told. She has enough to deal with at the moment."

"Work." Cal snarled.

"It is the biggest case of her career." Emily automatically defended her mother.

"When isn't it?" Cal snapped.

"Cal." Gillian snapped. She had never liked Zoe but didn't want to alientate her step daughter by agreeing with him in front of her.

"You had no right to do this. To run to Ben and the FBI when I didn't even want the police involved. I got scared and I came home. Now I'm wondering if that was the right thing to do."

"Em." Cal stepped towards her as she folded her arms. Ben shook his head before getting to his feet. He had known the teenager since the Lightman Group had started and knew when she was beign defiensive.

"This isn't about what happened at school." He started as Emily turned her attention to him. He knew she was reading him, looking for the slightest indication he was not telling her the truth. "I don't care about some stupid frat house party where a bunch of kids with more brains than sense got drunk."

"I was not drunk." Emily flashed a look at Gillian who had her eyes fixed on Cal, looking for any signs that her husband was about to explode.

"Good." Ben smiled slightly. "Good to hear it. But it aint even about that. Why I'm here. Your Dad called me to ask my advice about this text."

"Text?"

"Yeah, look when you were in bed your phone bleeped." Cal started.

"I'm sorry Emily." Gillian sighed. "I shouldn't have read it but I did and it was a threatening text."

"Let me see."

"Em."

"LET ME SEE!"

"You'll wake the baby." Cal sighed.

"Dad. Trust me. Let me see that message or I swear I will wake the dead never mind the baby."

Cal nodded once before Ben handed the cell phone to her.

"Oh my God."

"How did he get your number?" Ben asked gently. Emily shook her head, clearly shaken.

"He knows where I am."

"Sweetheart." Cal stepped towards her. "How did this person get your number?"

"Might be from one of the girls in my dorm." Emily stared at the phone. Cal hated the way she had drained of all colour. "Maybe."

"Did you give your cell phone number to anyone?"

"No Ben. Well, not to any guys."

#####################

"Eli." Ria handed him a mug of coffee as he looked up. The baseball game on the screen in the corner temporarily forgotton.

"Thanks." He smiled, taking the mugs from her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You've keep quiet since you came back from your road trip with Lightman."

"I'm fine." Ria nodded slightly as he returned her smile. She flopped down on the sofa next to him as his eyes returned to the television. He knew she was not going to give up but he had no intention of breaking Cal's trust by gossiping. He sipped his coffee and kept his eyes on the screen.

##########################

The street was still dark when Ben finally left. He knew Emily was now more scared than ever and couldn't think when he had last seen Cal so angry or Gillian more concerned. Shaking his head he walked across the street to his car unaware of the figure watching him from the shadows.

#############

A/N more soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Not mine. Is anyone reading my stories anymore? Please review.**

**In the Shadows?**

Ben pulled his jacket closer to him as he reached his car. The damp weather was quickly taking a turn for the worse and he was glad to get into the caand start the engine. The look in Emily's eye had chilled him to the bone. He didn't need to be an expert in body language to see the teenager was scared but trying to hide it.

"Shit." He hit his hand on the sterring wheel. He knew he was only there as a friend to the Lightman's. He had no official duristriction in what was essentially a stalking case. He shook his head, there had to be something he could do, he just didn't know what.

##########

"I don't believe you called Ben." Emily sighed, more exhausted than angry.

"I thought it was for the best. Look, Foster didn't want to so don't blame her." Cal tried not to snap. Emily raised an eyebrow, aware that her step mother had left the room to check on Laura.

"Dad."

"What?" Cal tilted his head on one side, aware that it wasn't just Gillian he couldn't read. His oldest daughter was quickly becoming his blind spot as much as his wife.

"Just tell me." Emily walked across tot he window, staring out into the moonlit street.

"What?"

"When you and Eli went to the university to get my things."

"What about it?" He watched her pull the curtain back as something in the main street caught her eye.

"You didn't tell him all my business?"

"Oh Em." He rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her away from the window. "No. I did not tell Loker, Tores or Heidi for that matter. I mean, what do you take me for?"

##########

The slam of the car door shook him from his reverie. The young woman he had been paid to follow had clearly turned in for the night. He watched the light in the upstairs window turn off before the cutain in the downstairs window pulled back. He closed the shutter on his camera, aware that his boss was going to be very happy that he confirmed the target was indeed living with her parents once more. Scaring her at a univeristy party, roughing her up a bit was one thing but this was something else. He carefully placed the camera back in his bag before running towards the end of the street.

##################

A/N Just a very short filler. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it.**

**Watching the Watchers.**

Ben sat staring at his televison. CCN blared out the latest news. He had already watched an hour of news without actually hearing anything the various newsreaders had to say. All he could think about was the young girl he had left at the Lightman home. Emily was an intelligent young woman but she had become the target for some person or persons that had wanted to harm her. But why? That was the question that kept on going around his head. Running a tired hand along his face he got up and turned the televison off, knowing he had to talk to someone. There was no way he was gong to get any rest until he had his mind put at rest.

##############

"Cal." Gillian at beside him on the sofa. Laura slept peacefully while Emily had finally gone to her own bedroom. She just hoped her step daughter was able to get some rest.

"Yeah Luv?" Cal took her hand in his own and began to trace imaginary patterns on the back of her hand.

"I can't shake the feeling Emily is just a pawn in all this."

"How do you mean?"

"That university has never had any trouble like this before. I did my research before she went there."

Cal smiled slightly, knowing his wife was just as protective of Emily as she was of Laura. Gillian closed her eyes, letting the feeling of Cal's hand on hers calm her.

"And?" He knew there was more to come.

"And something from my days in the Pentagon has been niggling at the back of my mind. Do you remember a case I was working on when you were first sent to me?"

"You worked on thousands of cases."

"Yeah." Gillian nodded. "Look, there was this one case. We were going after a prolife organisation in the Capital. Not them per se but there was a small group of men that had attached themselves to the group. Took it uposn themeselves to shoot dead a nurse that worked at the abortion clinic, even though she was pregnant herself."

"Nice guys." Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly. They also blew up a car belonging to a doctor and firebombed a clinic. That was when we got involved. One of them worked for the CIA. He was arrested and thrown out immediately but it became a US security issue as much as anything else."

"Why do you think these nutters have anything to do with this?" Cal held his gaze on her as she opened her eyes.

"The day the ringleader was sentanced to life in prison with no chance of parole I was in court. I gave evidence. It was my profile of the killer and his friends that lead to his arrest. " She let the words sink in. Cal swore under his breath, realising for the first time Emily had just been used as a means to an end. Terrifying the teenager had been a way to get to them. Gillian closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears fall, she had never felt so guilty in her life.

"This is all before the Lightman Group." Cal stated. Gillian nodded.

"It was the day before I decided to take you up on the offer of a partnership."

"Right." Cal began putting the pieces together.

"He told me." Gillian took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice steady. "He told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He'd find me." Gillian sighed. "He'd make sure he found me. He looked right at me and said that one day, he didn't know when he'd make me pay. My children would be the ones that paid for what I'd done."

"What you'd done?" Cal glared at the carpet. "Put a psychopathic nutter in prison?"

"He was guilty. Don't think all this is revenge for a miscarriage of justice."

"Oh I know it wasn't." Cal sighed. "But?"

"I think, he must assume we have been together longer. My married name is Lightman. He must assume both girls are mine. He's clever, very clever and he's coming after me. And I am so sorry that Emily got in the way."

"No Luv." Cal touched her face, making her turn to face him properly for the first time since she had started talking. "This is not your fault. And Emily is as much yours. I've seen the way you two are together. Best step mum the kid could 'ope for so I am not listening to this guilt crap. Not from you."

"Cal." He rested his thumb on her lips as his cell phone sprang into life.

"Ben?" He answered the phone quickly, not wanting the ringing to wake either of the girls.

#################

Ben perched himself on the desk next to Heidi, glad that she had been willing to go back to the office with him. She bit her bottom lip as she watched her friend talk to her boss.

"Yeah." He sounded as weary as he looked. "I know whats been going on. Listen Lightman, this aint about Emily." He paused as he realied Cal knew that. "Yeah, well. I have a name. Joseph Morgan is not gonna get away with this."

####################

A/N More soon, if you guys want me to go on that is.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer not mine.

A Mother's Guilt.

Cal stared at the bedroom ceiling. He was exhausted but knew there was no way he was ever going to rest. Gillian's words had been going around in his head for hours and while he knew he didn't blame her for anything that had happened, he knew she blamed herself. Then there was Zoe to consider, who was still out of town working on yet another 'biggest case of her life' that she hadn't been told the full extent of what had happened to their daughter. He closed his eyes and swore as he pictured the guilt in Gillian's eyes as she had told him about the monster that had threatened her so many years earlier. The woman he had always found so impossible to read was displaying her thoughts and emotions so freely that it had hit him like a tonne of bricks. Gillian was more in danger than Emily ever had been. The attack on his oldest child had been a diversion. So far it had been working.

So much had happened that he was having problems processing everything in his mind. He could hear Gillian in the next room trying to soothe Laura who had been crying for the past ten minutes. Teething was proving to be a nightmare. It was the noise from downstairs that had startled him the most. Swearing he grabbed his robe from the bedroom floor and padded down the stairs to where Emily was busy making tea.

"Em."

"Hi." She smiled slightly, her eyes wide at the fact she had been caught. "You ok?"

"Me?" Cal smiled back. "Yeah, can't sleep?"

"I heard the baby. Making Gillian some tea."

"Oh."

"I suppose you want some?" Emily smirked cheekily as Cal hoped on to the stool next to the breakfast bar.

"Go on then."

############################

Ben shrugged on his jacket as he waited for Heidi to find her purse. The oppressive darkness was giving away to dawn by the time they had finally found out what they needed to know about Joseph Morgan. He turned as he heard the door behind him click shut.

"You ok?" Heidi met his gaze as he smiled.

"Yeah."

"Did Lightman know anything about the man you told him about?"

"No." Ben sighed. "He said he had never heard the name before. I think Foster knew."

"How long have they been married and we still call her Foster?" Heidi smiled.

"Two Doc Lightman's? Too confusing, even for a genius like me. Now are we having this breakfast or not?"

"Ok." Heidi smiled at him. "You're paying."

##########################

Gillian walked into the empty offices of the Lightman Institute. She had known Loker and Tores would be in late. The junior staff had an early morning meeting with the newest client. Cal had barely slept so she had left him in bed with Laura and Emily spending the day together. She knew Cal was reluctant to let either of his daughters out of his sight and she really couldn't blame him when she knew what Joseph Morgan was capable of. Sitting at her desk she booted up her old files from her days at the Pentagon, knowing that there was no way she should have been able to still access them.

"Please, please." She waited as the screen dissolved from the Lightman screensaver to her own personal files. Sighing in relief she tapped in the name of the operation she had been working on. A cold sudder came over her as she looked at the face of the man that had threatened to kill everyone she loved so many years earlier. The fact he was now hurting the people she loved to get to her made her feel physically sick. Reading the file she saw an amendment she had made to the bottom of the page the day she had left to join Cal almost a decade earlier. _"Sentaced to serve a minimum of ten years inprisonment. Details of where he will be released to are as yet unknown. Remains extremely dangerous."_

She was startled from her thoughts as the cell phone on her desk sprang to life.

"Hello?" She closed her eyes as the familiar feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Remember me? Thought I'd send you a little reminder."

"Why now? Why her?"

"She's your kid. Near as damn it. That's the why. The how and when is for you to work out. Nice life you have made for yourself." Gillian bit her bottom lip, she knew Cal was going to loose the plot when she told him about this.

"What do you want? What is this all in aid of?"

"You. Gillian. All I ever wanted was you."

#########################

A/N Please review. Should Gillian meet the man on the phone? Will she tell Cal? Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me***

**Meeting Place?**

Gillian closed her eyes as she remembered the icy cold voice of the man that had just spoken to her. She had known he was a man true to his word. If she didn't meet him. If she dared not to turn up, or to tell Cal then there was a very real chance he would follow through on his threat. She threw her cell phone in her purse and stood up. Emily had already been hurt; traumatised to an extent where either she wouldn't or couldn't tell them the full details. There was no way she was going to risk Laura or Cal getting hurt too.

"Foster." Her eyes snapped to the young man in the doorway.

"Loker." Gillian tried to smile. Loker narrowed his eyes.

"The files from the last case." He waved the small folder in his hand. "All complete."

"Good."

"You ok?"

"Fine." Gillian lied. "I'm fine. You haven't seen Cal this morning?"

"No." Loker watched as his normally cool and collected boss got ever more flustered. "Should I have?"

"No." Gillian sighed. "No, just can you cover my 9 am meeting? I have to go out."

"Sure."

"Thanks." She sidestepped him and tried her best not to run from the lobby before Heidi could notice what was going on. Loker watched her go knowing there was something very wrong, whether she admitted it or not.

#################

"Mornin'." Cal beamed as he walked into the Lightman Institute. Heidi looked up and smiled. "Kids behaving?"

"Loker and Torres are with the Morris case and Ben called to say he would drop by later."

"Thanks." Cal smiled at his receptionist. "Where's Foster?"

"I have no idea."

"Excuse me?" Cal stopped in his tracks as he heard Heidi's words. "You haven't seen her?"

"I have." Loker appeared in the doorway. "She asked if Torres and I would take her morning meetings."

"And she didn't tell you why?"

"No."

"And you didn't ask her?" Cal tried to hide the panic churning up in his guts." Heidi luv?"

"Yeah?"

"Call Ben. I want him here now. Oh and Loker think. Is there anything that you can tell me about where she may have gone? She left the house this morning to come to work."

"There are no meetings in the book." Heidi bit her bottom lip as she spoke. Cal closed his eyes as he listened to her. He knew there was nothing in the files that would lead to her having to leave the office during the morning. Torres swore.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Good question." Cal nodded in her direction. "If I ever sodding well find out I'll let you know."

#######################

"Ah she came." The wiry red haired man stared at Gillian as she avoided his eye.

"What do you want?" She kept her hands in her pockets, hoping against hope that her answer phone back at the office was recording the conversation. She had to let Cal know what was happening, even if she wanted him and their girls far enough away that they couldn't be in harms way.

"What do I want?" He stepped nearer to her. Gillian fought the urge to back away from the man and pushed the bile back down that was threatening to rise in her throat.

"Morgan, listen to me."

"No." He grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her forcably against the wall. "No. You listen to me Professor."

Her eyes met his as he glared at her. She knew there was a very real chance he was going to kill her where she stood.

######################

"She wouldn't do anything real stupid." Torres followed the men into Gilian's office. "I mean it's Foster. You are the one that does the stupid stuff."

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "And I am the one that pays your wages."

Loker raised an eyebrow as Torres had the good graces to look contrite. Heidi marched over to the desk while the others bickered. The small device on the phone next to the computer flashed, indicating a message. Without waiting for Cal to say anything she pressed the play button. Suddenly silence fell as the team heard Gillian ask Morgan why he was going to kill her. Cal felt his heart rate quicken as he listened to Gillian's calm voice try to reason with the mad man.

"Any idea where this is?" Loker asked as Heidi shook her head.

"There is definately the sound of water in the back ground. And cars?"

"Where do we know that has that combination?" Loker sighed. He was as worried as Cal and knew Gillian would readily allow herself to get hurt if it meant her family would be ok.

"I dunno." Torres watched as Cal became increasingly agitated.

"There is always." Heidi sighed. "I mean it could be."

"What?" Cal rounded on the younger woman.

"Park Lane. It could be Park Lane. A river runs through it and there is a car park on the one side." Cal nodded, he knew exactly where she meant. Before any of the others could stop him he sprinted out the office, praying to a God he had stopped believing in that he wasn't too late.

#####################

A/N Not much more to go. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer** I do not own Lie* to Me. Penultimate chapter. Huge thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this story xx**

**Explanations**.

Gillian killed the car engine as she looked around the carpark. She knew there was no real way of telling Cal and the others where she was without causing anymore problems. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling out her cell phone and checking it was on record. It was the only way she knew that would at least tell Cal and the team what may have happened to her. She knew that there was very little chance she was going to see her husband or her girls again.

###############

"What the 'ell?" Cal shook his head as Ben drove into traffic. "Can't you put a siren on or somefin'? We aren't gonna be able to do anything at this rate. He is going to kill Gill. You know that right? This nutter attacked my daughter and now he's going to kill my wife!" Cal glared at the FBI agent as he tried to weave his way through the traffic.

"Cal." He tried desperately to keep his patience. "We don't even know that she is definately there."

"I know." Cal closed his eyes. "I know."

"How? How can you possibly know? From that recording she left? I'm all for going with a hunch but jeez!"

"I know because I know her. Alright? I know my wife. If she says this is to do with a case from back when she was in the Pentagon then that's what it is to do with." Cal shook his head before tugging on the door handle and marching away from the gridlock. Ben swore loudly, hitting the steering wheel.

'''#################

"This is ridiculous." Heidi shook her head as she stared at the computer screen. "Why do they always do this?"

"Get them and usually us in situations where we may all be killed?" Torres raised an eyebrow as Heidi nodded.

"They've got kids yet they still get themselves in these situations! It's just. It's." Heidi shook her head as Torres nodded.

"I know. But then, this is the job we all chose. It's a lot more interesting chasing bad guys and finding the liars that do the real harm than divorce cases, wouldn't you say?"

"Right now." Loker perched on the edge of Heidi's desk. "I'd settle for boring. If it means I have a chance of living to the end of the week. No news?"

"None." Torres smiled sadly at the receptionist come office manager. "No news has to be good news. We just have ot keep this from Laura and Emily."

"I postponed Foster's meeting this morning. Thought it might be a good idea if we got the kids over here." Loker got to his feet. "I called the childminder and told her we'd be picking up Laura in ten minutes, so come on." Torres got to her feet as she watched Loker grab his jacket.

"What about Emily?"

"Lightman said she was going to enrol in the local college at 10 am." He explained. "We pick up Laura and then we get Emily. You can think of an explanation for all this." He marched out the door as Torres pulled a face before following him.

####################

"Dr Gillian Foster PhD." She froze as she heard the distinct New York accent behind her. She felt sick to the stomach as she turned to face him.

"Joseph Morgan."

"The one and the same." He smiled. "You look well, Gillian."

She narrowed her eyes as she tried her best not to let fear cloud her judgement. She knew her only possible way of escape was to read the man in front of her. She took a deep breath and watched the man in front of her. He was a good fifteen years older than when she had watched him get dragged out of the courtroom kicking and screaming. Fear, anger, resentment. It was all there for anyone to see, should they care to look.

"Why now?" She held his gaze.

"Because." He stepped closer to her, one hand reached out to touch her face. "Honestly, Gillian."

"Honestly, Joseph." She turned to face him. "You know my profile was sound. You killed that girl, you falsified evidence. You know that." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice as she felt his breath on her face.

"Yeah." He nodded. "In all honesty you were spot on. I did the crime and I did the time."

"No, no you haven't."

"Ah, so Dr Foster did her research." He traced a finger along her face as she fough the urge to be sick.

"You killed that girl. You tried to cover up her murder and abused your position within the service. Not me. None of that was my doing."

"No. But you had to be the clever little A grade student." He hissed. "It had to be you that pushed and pushed."

"Until the stone you were under was overturned." Gillian hissed.

"Now, that isn't very nice. " He grabbed a handful of hair and pushed her into the van behind him. "But you know I am a man of my word."

##########

"Eli?" Emily smiled as she saw the young man that worked for her Dad walk towards her.

"How's it going?" He tried to keep his voice light. The last thing he wanted was for her to be frightened.

"Why are you here?"

"Look, Em." Loker glanced bak towards the car where Torres was sat with the baby.

"What's going on?"

"Please, Em. I can't say much here. Just come back to the office with us."

"You've got Laura in the car."

"Yeah."

"Loker, what is going on?" She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. She knew enough about body language to know how worried Loker was. "I am not moving until you tell me what my father has done now."

"He's gone with Ben."

"Why? Where?"

"Please Emily."

"No! Where are they? Where's Gillian?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. He's gone to get Gillian. That's all we know." Emily closed her eyes and swore as Loker tried not to look at the faded bruises that still adorned the teenager.

"Ok." She sighed. "Ok, but trust me. You have some explaining to do."

####################

Ben caught up with Cal as he reached the car park, both men unused to running so far. Gasping for breath Ben turned to Cal.

"Well?"

"She was here." Cal tried to fight the urge to cry. "My Gill, she was here."

"Was she? Well, where is she now?"

"I dunno." He ran a hand over his face before walking towards the middle of the car park. A lone security camera pointing directly at him. Ben frowned as he watched Cal glare at the small LED light. "But I think this may help."

##################

A/N One chapter and maybe an epilogue to go. I love reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Lie to Me*. I am not sure how I am going to complete this story all in one chapter but I'll have ago. There may be an epilogue. Thank you all so much for supporting this story.**

**Reunited?**

"I seriously don't believe this." Emily stared at Loker as he drove back towards the Lightman Institute. She was just relieved that little Laura was sound asleep in the back of the car with Torres.

"I know." Loker started, his black curly hair flopping in his eyes. Torres sighed heavily.

"Emily."

"Don't." Emily warned. "Don't talk to me like I am an idiot."

"I wasn't going to. You know something? You and Ava. Not so different."

"If you mean that in the way we both care about out families, then yes. Not so different." Emily glared straight ahead. "How can you not know where they are?"

"You of all people know what they are like." Loker tried to reason with the teenager.

"Yeah." She sighed. "But Ben? He tends to be more cautious."

"Your Dad really didn't give him a choice." Torres sighed as Loker pulled the car into the small car park outside their building.

"Sounds like Dad." Emily shook her head. She knew he would have done anything to protect his family. She just hoped it didn't get him killed in the process.

########################

"She was here." Cal stared at the grainy black and white footage on the small screen in front of him. Ben nodded, it didn't take a body language genius to see the man was clearly agitated. He smiled apologetically at Steve, the security guard who had been so helpful once he had noticed Ben's ID badge and gun at his hip.

"She at least got here in one piece." Ben tried to reason with his friend.

"Yeah."

"Look." He nodded towards Steve. "Can you change the angle of the footage?"

"No." Steve swallowed hard. "But I can follow the car from when it arrived. The lady's car?"

"No the van." Cal rested his hands on the chair in front of him. Steve nodded sharply before pressing a few keys on the computer in front of him. Suddenly the footage changed nad the FOrd transit van could be seen arriving with one man at the wheel.

"Shit." Cal ran a hand through his head. "She is right."

"It's Gill." Ben smirked. "Of course she was right. I hate to say it, man but it's her that keeps you half sane."

"I know." Cal sighed as he watched the van pull up alongside a clearly anxious Gillian. "I know."

"Why would he be so stupid?" Ben asked; not really expecting an answer. "I can see the plate clearly and I can get an address for him. Keep watching." He pulled out his cell phone and walked a few steps away hoping for some privacy as he spoke to the girl in the office that would be able to give him the information he needed. "Adele? Hi. It's Ben."

####################

"Any news?" Emily almost ran into the office ahead of Loker and Tores. Laura continued to sleep peacefully unaware of what was going on around her. Loker knew he would always be grateful for that.

"Nothing." Heidi bit her bottom lip as she watched the teenager. "Honey."

"I'm fine." Emily began pacing the outer office. Tores lifted the baby out of the car seat nd carried her into Gillian's office, hoping the quiet would let the little girl sleep some more. Loker smiled at her for a moment, unused to seeing this more maternal side to her. She raised an eyebrow in warning as he smiled slightly and turned his attention back to Emily.

"I think he's call us as soon as there is anything to tell us. YOu know Gillian." Heidi spoke calmly. "She is an intelligent woman. There is no way she will let anything happen to any of them."

"I know." Emily ran a hand through her unruly curls. "I hope so." She closed her eyes and rested against Heidi's desk as the older woman rested a hand on her shoulder. The phone ran startling them all. Emily jumped away as if she had been burned.

"Lightman Institute." Heidi spoke calmly as Tores hit the record button on the machine next tot he phone.

"Heidi? It's me."

"Ben, you are on speaker phone. Everyone is here." She emphasised the word everyone hoping that Ben would realise Cal's children were with them.

"Oh." Ben paused for a moment. "I need you to ask Ria and Eli to look through the files. ANything that comes up on a man called Justin Morgan or any aliases he may have. I need to know."

"Ok." Heidi watched as Tores stared at Emily, looking for any sign of the girl. Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Are you with Dad?"

"Em." Ben started. "He's in the next room. He's fine. It's Gillian we are looking for."

"I know." Emily tried not to cry, knowing Ben would only worry about her. "Just be careful."

################

"I don't understand." Gillian spoke quietly as she opened her eyes. The room was dark but she was just able able to see the outline of the man in front of her. "Why?"

"Why are you still alive? Oh love." He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you would have got the message when your little step daughter called her daddy. Seems I underestimated your intelligence."

"You scum." Gillian screamed as a sharp slap hit her. She turned her face away. "You won't get away with this."

"Nah." He sighed. "I don't think I will."

##############

"A red ford transit van was stolen rom Park View Industrial Park two days ago." Ben walked towards Cal who was leaning against his car.

"WHo's?"

"Emma Thomas." Ben approached him. "A 39 year old florist."

"RIght. No connection to him?"

"None as far as we can tell."

"Ok." Can sighed heavily before looking away from him. Ben had a feeling he was on the verge of tears and wasn't quite sure what to do. The Cal Lightman he knew would never give up on anything, least of all Gillian Foster.

"We have three officers working on CCTV footage for the city. We can trace the van as far as possible through the city. Cal, we will find her."

"Yeah." Cal nodded. "I just hope we are in time."

##############

Gillian stayed quiet as she opened her eyes for a second time in as many hours. She had a feeling she was alone but didn't want to risk another assault. The darkness of the room afforded her a little privacy but she knew there was precious little time before she would have company once more. Gingerly she pushed herself into a sitting position, aware that every bone in her body ached. Relieved that she at least was able to sit up she knew there were no major broken bones.

"Cal." She whispered as she pushed herself to her feet. "I don't know how but I am coming home."

##############

A/N Ok so this is the penultimate chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**When Doves Cry?**

Cal jogged back towards the car, not wanting to spend any more time playing catch up. He knew Ben had spoken to the others back at the Lightman Institute so he knew there would be something to go on soon. Loker and Torres may behave like a pair of teenagers but they usually found the information they needed.

"Cal." Ben started the engine as he spoke. "We will find her. You know that?"

"I know that." Cal nodded. "We have to. That's all I know. We have to find her."

"What was she thinking? Going to meet this guy without back up?" Ben shook his head, he knew Gillian was the one who normally kept things together. It was out of character for her to suddenly vanish.

"Her kids." Cal stated calmly. "He threatened her kids. Emily already had a black eye and the fright of her sodding life over this. Ten years ago this nutter turned round and told her he was going to find her nad ruin her life. Not kill her, no way but ruin what life she 'ad left. That means Laura and Emily were in trouble." Cal narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Sweet Jesus." Ben shook his head. "The baby?"

"He's a sick little bastard." Cal spat. "There is no way he is touching my girls again."

Ben glanced at Cal as he drove. Before he could reply Cal's cell phone sprang to life.

########################

"Cal." Gillian rested her head against the cool stone wall behind her. She was desperate to go home, missing her family was almost like a physical ache in her chest. She opened her eyes and tried to come to terms with the situation she was in. So far there had been little sign of Joseph Morgan, other than when he had dumped her semi comatose in what was essentially a stone prison. She pushed herself up to her feet and tried to fight the overwhelming nausea that hit her every time she got to her feet. Looking around she knew there had to be a door. She had to have entered the room somehow. Now she was almost able to put one foot in front of the other she began searching the room. She had to find her way around the small room. The thought of Cal, Emily and Laura out there without her made her feel sick; she knew they had no idea where she was. It was time to save herself.

###############

"Lightman." Torres snapped own the phone. "Listen to me."

"I'm all ears."

"Joseph Morgan."

"What about him?" Cal gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"So much for listening."

"I am." Cal barked.

"Address is 476a Rockford Cresent."

"He lives there?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Well, he owns it." Loker interrupted. "Whether he lives there is a different matter."

"Right." Cal barked before cutting off the call. "You 'eard him."

"I did." Ben growled before pushing his foot on the accelerator. It was time to end this.

####################

"Call my Dad." Emily walked out of Gillian's office as she spoke.

"I did." Torres snapped as she watched the teenager. "We gave him the address. You stay here with Heidi."

"What? No."

"Listen, Emily." Loker turned to face her. "We know what this guy is capable of." She looked away, knowing what Loker was referring to. The bruises on her neck were fading but they still ached.

"I am not staying here." Emily glared at Loker. "This is my family. My fight."

"I know." His eyes softened as he spoke. "But think about it. If anything happened to you while you were with me and Torres your father will literally kill me."

"True." Emily smiled slightly. "Just."

"Find them." He smiled. "Yeah I know."

############################

"Cal." Ben killed the engine as his friend glared out the window. "I've requested back up. We just sit tight."

"Nah. My wife is in there."

"I get that. Believe me I get that."

"He is the man that beat my daughter up and now my wife is in there. Now you expect me to stay here. Sorry Ben, no way is that going to happen."

"Lightman." Ben rested a hand on his arm as he spoke. "Wait for back up. You know what this man did to Emily. You know what he did to get himself put in prison. Don't go in there all guns blazing and get yourself killed. You are no ude to Gillian or the kids if you get yourself killed."

####################

"Doesn't this heap of crap go any faster?" Torres snapped as Loker pushed his foot to the floor.

"Ria!"

"We have to get there. You know what this creep did to Emily."

"I know."

"Well, just get there faster then!" Loker shot her a look as she chastised him. He knew she was scared but so was he. There was no way he was going to go back to Emily and Heidi to tell them Gillian and Cal were dead.

############

"Cal?" Gillian pressed her hands to the cold metal door she had found. "Cal?" The door creeped open as she held her breath. She hardly dared to believe it. This was it. Wasn't it?

"No luv." The voice she had dreaded hearing was there again. "Sorry to disappoint. But your husband is as thick as two short planks. There is no way you are going home. Told you. I'm a man of my word." She closed her eyes as her stomach turned. She knew there was a very real chance she was going to be sick. He laughed as she bit her bottom lip, fighting nausea once more.

"Well." Both turned as Gillian realised she knew who the voice belonged to. "See? That's where you are wrong."

"Calum Lightman."

"Hiya."

"Seems you saved me a journey."

"Ahe well, you know. We aim to please." He shrugged non comitedly. "Now, if you'll excuse us. My wife and I have to be going." He turned to stare at Gillian mentally trying to assess if she was ok. Relieved that there didn't seem tot be the extent of injuries Emily had endured he smiled slightly at her. "Gill? You ready?"

"Yes." Gillian smiled. Both fell silent when they saw the flash of metal. Ben arrived just in time to hear Gillian scream.

#################

A/N Nearly the end. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine. This is it folks!**

**Alright?**

Ben ran after Cal as he heard the second gunshot. He knew his friend was foolhardy and hot-headed but Gillian was the only one who could calm him. He knew if anything had happened to her Cal Lightman would be a loose cannon. He held his gun out in front of him as he heard quiet sobs from the room in front of her.

"Lightman?" He turned to see Cal laying on the floor as Gillian cradled his head in her lap. A thin trail of blood snaked itself down the man's arm and dripped on the polished wooden floor. Gillian raised her eyes to Ben as he approached her.

"What?"

"I'm ok." Cal spoke hoarsely.

"Yeah? You don't look it. Gill?" He turned his attention to her as she closed her eyes, clearly summoning the strength to stop crying. She took a shuddering breath as Cal forced himself into a sitting position. "You hurt?"

"I." Gillian realised she had no idea if she was hurt or not. Cal had been her only focus. She knew she had been hit a few times, that her ribs were certainly damaged but she could only focus on her husband. "The girls?"

"Are fine." Ben smiled as he put his gun away and pulled out his cell phone to call an ambulance. He turned slowly as he realised the second gunshot wound had been Joseph Morgan committing suicide. The dead man's body lay a few feet away from where his friends were. He requested medical back up as Cal's cell phone sprang into life. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Can someone answer that?" He had a feeling his oldest daughter would be trying to get hold of had to admit she shared his habit of bad timing.

"I got it." Ben smiled slightly as Gillian pressed against the wound. She knew he had been injured by pushing her out of the way of the gun when Joseph had realised they weren't alone anymore. Ben knelt on the floor next to the couple and pressed his hand over Gillian's. Cal swore as the pressure on his wound intensified. He knew they had to do it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Gillian closed her eyes as Ben spoke to the caller, it seemed it had been Loker on the phone and not her step daughter, which made the situation slightly easier to bare. For weeks she had thought it was some random stranger that had chosen to stalk her step daughter, now the truth had come out and Gillian had never felt so guilty in her life.

#############################

"Dad?" Emily marched in to the ER department with Laura in her arms. Torres ushered her to where Ben was sat waiting for news. The FBI agent got to his feet as the teenager clutched her baby sister to her.

"He's ok." Ben smiled. "He had a flesh wound. Gillian is with him now. To be honest, it is her I am more worried about."

"Why?"

"The man that attacked you." Ben knew Cal would hate him for telling her but he knew the teenager deserved the truth. "He was called Joseph Morgan. He's dead. He killed himself in front of her. She had given evidence against him years ago. He had promised to come back and destroy her, so it seems your attack was the first stage in that. Emily, she blames herself."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because she loves you." Loker rested a hand on her shoulder. "She loves you, Laura and your Dad. Don't ask me why."

"Eli." Emily smirked as he shrugged hs shoulders.

"She thinks he attacked you to hurt her." Ben explained as Emily shook her head.

"That is not her fault. That is his sick mind." Emily turned as she realised someone was behind her. Ben stepped back as Eli pulled Ria into his arms. Gillian stood in front of her, tear stains along her face as she tried to stop anymore falling. It was the first time Ben had really noticed the bruises on his friend's arms and neck or the fact she was visibly shaking. Emily smiled slightly as she saw her step mother. "I mean it. It is not your fault. You have a job to do."

"Not if it means the people I love are hurt." Gillian swallowed hard.

" Dad?"

"Having a dressing put on. The bullet went straight through, no need for surgery. Just a tetanus and a dressing." She smiled slightly. "I thought he was dead." She closed her eyes as Emily hugged her.

"No way, not Dad." Emily sighed. "Not Callum Lightman. He is too stubborn to let that be the end of him."

"That's true." Gillian hugged her back. She released the teenager and held her at arms length for a moment as Laura stirred. "Oh honey." She took her daughter from Emily as Ben and the others made a quiet retreat to the main waiting room. Gillian turned to see Cal in the doorway, his arm in a sling and a bandage over his left eyebrow. He smiled slightly as he saw the three women in his life stood waiting for him. Laura rested her head on Gillian's shoulder, her eyes sleepily looking around the waiting room at the various battered and bruised adults. It was clear the toddler had no idea what had happened and for that at least, Cal was infinitely grateful.

"Em?"

"Hi." Emily smiled slightly, her eyes growing wide as she saw the extent of her father's injuries. Memories of the time he had been involved in a car accident came to mind. Suddenly she felt sick and darted from the small waiting room towards the women's toilets. Cal frowned as he watched her go.

"I'll go." Gillian stated. She handed the baby to Ben before marching after her step daughter. Cal narrowed his eyes, he knew his daughter well enough to know when she was blaming herself. Sighing heavily it seemed a trait all the Lightman women possessed.

##############

Gillian pushed the door to the women's bathroom open to find Emily resting her head against the wall with tears running down her cheeks.

"Stop this." Gillian spoke quietly. "It's over. He can't hurt any of us anymore."

"I know." Emily sniffed as she looked away. "But."

"But what?"

"When I came home." Emily took a shaky breath in. "I never thought he would come after you. He must have watched. That really creeps me out."

"Creeps me out too." Gillian stepped closer to her. "None of this is your fault. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Emily blinked. "But."

"But nothing. This was something I should have expected but it's over now. I should have spent the last ten years watching and waiting for him to come and ruin my life. Not yours, not Cal or Laura's but mine. That's what he said he would do."

"Has he?"

"No." Gillian smiled. "No, he hasn't."

"But?"

"Has he ruined yours?"

"No." Emily watched as Gillian stepped towards her, she knew having a step mum who was a body language expert meant there was no way she could lie. "No, just a bit of it."

"And you have a lot of living left to do. C'mon, Em. I need you with me on this. If we let him destroy us he wins. Even now that he's dead. He wins if we fall apart. That was what he wanted for his victims. I don't know what you think but I refuse to be a victim."

"So do I." Emily wiped a tear away as Gillian hugged her. "Gill?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go home?"

"Good idea." Gillian smiled as she led the teenager out to the waiting room. She looked around and smiled as she realised the rest of the team had gone. Cal sat on the plastic chair with Laura sleeping on his lap. The baby rested against his uninjured shoulder.

"Alright?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"Home." Cal kissed Laura's soft mousy hair. "Where we should be."

"You have a point there." Gillian lifted her daughter from his lap as Emily yawned. "Just do one thing for me?" She smiled as Cal raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't ever get shot while trying to rescue me. Actually, how about you just don't get shot."

"I think I can manage that." He held her gaze for a moment while Emily rolled her eyes. "And you." He addressed her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I can't function if anything happens to me girls."

"Sorry." Emily looked at the floor. Cal closed his eyes, realising his teasing was a little too close to home.

"Hey. "He hugged her as best he could with one arm. "None of this. Let's go home."

"Home." Emily confirmed as the four of them walked out into the night. Cal smiled slightly as Gillian and Emily began talking about everything and anything as Laura slept on. He had a feeling that whatever happened things were going to be alright."

###################

A/N I don't really likethe ending but thats all. Please review.


End file.
